Promises
by SilverStar TomBoy
Summary: Toshiro, do you promise me that you will never leave me or break my heart? Toshiro breaks those promises with Karin and hell breaks loose. Find out will happen between Toshiro and Karin. Review please and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back again and I'm updating as fast as I can. To the readers that have read this story from the beginning, it will be changing and I've changed a few things and the storyline is changing too. I'm still thinking of how start the squeal to Love at First Sight. Two or three more new stories are on their way right now. I'm working on chapter three at the moment, but right now I'm just going to fix a few things in this chapter and chapter 2.**

**Bold – zanpakutōs speaking**

_Italics – talking to themselves_

* * *

><p><strong>Promises that shouldn't have been broken<strong>

Flash Back

Toshiro, do you promise me that you will never leave me or break my heart? Like you promised me? Even when you're in the Seireitei, with other women, who might even look prettier than me?

Karin, never in a million of years, that I will ever break your heart. Also if I did, Ichigo would have bankai my ass all way to Hueco Mundo and maybe kill me, so I am not even thinking of hurting you, Karin.

You better not.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do I stay<br>Why do I stay in love?  
>Oh, baby<br>Baby, I stay in love with you"_

"_Dying inside 'cause I can't stand it  
>Make or break up, can't take this madness<br>We don't even really know why  
>All I know is, baby, I try and try so hard to keep our love alive" <em>

"_If you don't know me at this point  
>Then I highly doubt you ever will<br>I really need you to give me"  
>"That unconditional love I used to feel<br>It's no mistaking, we're just erasing from our hearts and minds"_

I AM GOING TO KILL THAT ASSWHOLE!

Ichigo! Do you really think that just yelling about him will do anything for Karin right now?!

Your right Yuzu, I am going to the Soul Society right now to beat his sorry ass.

Ichigo don't. If you do Karin will never forgive you nor get any better.

But Yuzu?! Don't you hear the song she has been blasting in her room?

I know, but I think that's making her feel better right now and maybe the only thing that is stopping her from wanting to die.

"_And I know we said let go but I kept on hanging on  
>Inside I know it's over, you're really gone<br>It's killing me 'cause there ain't nothing that I can do  
>Baby, I stay in love with you"<em>

"_And I keep on telling myself that you'll come back around  
>And I try to front like, "Oh well," each time you let me down<br>See I can't get over you now no matter what I do  
>But baby, baby, I stay in love with you"<em>

"_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Baby, I stay in love with you"<em>

You really think that a song like that is helping her? The only thing that might help her is me beating the shit out of him!

Ichigo! Stop yelling! Karin will hear you and I don't want her more upset than she already is. We are both mad at him for breaking her heart after the fact that he did promise her that he wouldn't. But it seems like had changed his heart and didn't want to be in a relationship with her anymore.

Yuzu we both know that they were deeply in love with each other. No matter how many times we denied it but they were and we can't change that.

"_It cuts so deep, it hurts down to my soul  
>My friends tell me I ain't the same no more<br>We still need each other when we stumble and fall  
>How we gon' act like what we had, ain't nothing at all now"<em>

"_Hey, what I wanna do is ride shotgun next to you  
>With the top down like we used to hit the block, proud in the SUV<br>We both know our heart is breaking  
>Can we learn from our mistakes?<br>I can't last one moment alone, now go I know"_

It seems like Rukia has finally gotten to you. You are in love with her so much that, you understand how Karin is feeling right now. Am I right?

Oh be quiet Yuzu and that isn't true. I am not in love with Rukia.

You sure about that Ichigo? The last time I heard you talk about her, was in your sleep.

Fine I am in love with Rukia. But right now we are not talking about me and my feelings for Rukia. Right now it's about Karin.

"_It cuts so deep, it hurts down to my soul  
>My friends tell me I ain't the same no more<br>We still need each other when we stumble and fall  
>How we gon' act like what we had, ain't nothing at all now"<em>

"_Hey, what I wanna do is ride shotgun next to you  
>With the top down like we used to hit the block, proud in the SUV"<br>__"We both know our heart is breaking  
>Can we learn from our mistakes?<br>I can't last one moment alone, now go I know" _

"_We said let go but I kept on hanging on  
>Inside I know it's over, you're really gone<br>It's killing me 'cause there ain't nothing that I can do  
>Baby, I stay in love with you"<em>

Yuzu, Karin isn't the same Karin we knew. Now that Toshiro has broken her heart and a promise that he cannot fix. I feel like Karin is going to push us away and completely put a wall between everyone that she loves and knows.

We don't know that yet until we it, right? Karin wouldn't do that to us.

That depends on the person and Karin will defiantly push us away because she might think that love doesn't have anyone for her. But she does have someone who loves her but she has to find that person on her own.

Shhh Ichigo.

Why do you want me to stop talking?

Then he didn't hear any music playing anymore. Karin was coming down from her room after a week of locking herself in and crying.

Ichigo and Yuzu what are you guys talking about?

Oh umm…..

Oh never mind it was none of my business.

Karin went into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich and went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

Tosh, do you remember when we first met and how we ended up like this?

I sure do. It's just like it was yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is people my new story. I'm sorry if it's confusing and different than my other stories of Karin and Toshiro. The song is called "I Stay in Love" by Mariah Carey. That was the first time that I have ever put a song in a story and had Toshiro break Karin's heart. Please don't hate, this is completely different from what I'm used to. Please review <strong>

**~Silver**


	2. Two Shattered Hearts

**I'm so sorry everyone for not updating any of my stories that I said I would. I've just been so busy and I had lost interest in writing, but I've started up again. A lot of things are going to change. Stories that ****aren't**** Naruto or Bleach are going to be deleted, unless people PM me to continue a certain story, then I will. And if not then those stories will be deleted. I will give two weeks for people to PM me about which stories I should continue. Bleach and Naruto will continue no matter what. I just need to get interested in Naruto again. Also some of the Bleach stories will get re-written and updated as soon as possible. I will try my best with updating and making my stories better. I will post this again when I write another story (which I am). **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary – After a week of Ichigo and Yuzu hearing Karin blasting sad songs, Ichigo decided to tell Rangiku about Toshiro and Karin breaking up. To see if she will fix this mess and see what happened to love birds. <strong>

**There won't a song for this chapter. I couldn't find right song for this chapter. So for now I'm just going to use songs for Karin only. Unless people have any ideas for me and enjoy this new chapter. **

**Bold – zanpakutōs speaking**

_Italics – talking to themself _

**I own Yuki but Bleach doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two shattered hearts<strong>

Captain what have you done?! Ichigo just told me that you and Karin aren't together anymore. I thought everything was going fine with you two. Did some other women catch your attention? I hope not. Or I'll have a talk with them and tell them that you're taken by a very strong woman who doesn't like to share her man. CAPTAIN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!

_What did I __do__? I lost the love of my life. I'm an idiot! I bet right __now__ Ichigo wants to kill me, but can't because Karin will try __to__ stop him. But still that won't stop him. I should have never said those mean words to her. I'm a bad boyfriend. It's too late for me to fix it or do anything. Ugh! _Spiritual pressure has spiked up.

Captain can you just answer me or are you just going to ignore me and let me freeze?

**Master it can't ****be**** that hard to apologize to a girl that you love and that you know what you did was wrong. It's not that hard right? And please control your spiritual pressure master, it's snowing here.**

_Hyōrinmaru are you crazy?! We are talking __about Karin here! Have you forgotten who I am in love with?! What I did to her was horrible. I don't think she will ever forgive me._

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Shiro why do you look like you just rolled out of bed? It's close to 3 right now. You were supposed to be here like 3 hours ago. Did you forget our little date? Or were you busy with work again?

_Karin looks really pissed right now. I don't want to lie to her but I don't want to hurt her at the same time. I don't know what to say to her. She will kill me if I told her the truth or get Ichigo to do it for her and that will be real bad. _

**Master just tell her the truth. It won't hurt to tell the truth and if she kills you or leaves you. Then good look staying alive and trying to make it up to her. If you really love her, you would tell her the truth. Just do it and good luck. **

_Hyōrinmaru I really hate you right now. If she does punch me in the face I blame you, even though I do deserve it. Fine I will tell her. _

Karin, before I tell you, you can punch me but please don't tell Ichigo to kill me.

Toshiro just tell me already because now it's pissing me off and it's making me inpatient.

Uh… I cheated on you. I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking and I did it with Yuki. I know that you don't like her. I'm sorry.

The girl who is from my high school, that Yuki? The one who sleeps with every guy she can get her hands on? The bitch who just loves to make boyfriends cheat on their girlfriend?!

**Master you have done it now. She looks like she wants to kill you right on the spot.**

_Hyōrinmaru… please don't add on to this right now. Yes she does look like she wants to kill me and I don't blame her. I want to kill myself too, especially after what I just told her._

Before Toshiro could even get a response from Karin, she had walked off extremely pissed and both males can tell that Karin was holding back tears. Poor Toshiro, he doesn't know what's coming for him.

End of flashback

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said master good luck and don't stop loving her. Yes she is stubborn as hell but isn't that how you fell in love with her? You shouldn't give up just because of one mistake. I know sleeping with the most popular girl at her school was wrong but you were drunk that night. If you told her that part, that might of gone a little better or you guys wouldn't be in this fight right now. Just don't forget how much you love her and why you love her. Maybe you should write a letter to her and give it to Rangiku to give it to her. That might loosen the tension. <strong>

_I hate it when you're right. I don't know what to write to her. I know that I should apologize to her about what I did. It can't be that hard for her to forgive me right? Wrong I can't, she won't accept anything from me and I know that. _

There was a long silence between Rangiku and her captain. Until the coldness finally lifted and captain Hitsugaya had finally calmed down a bit. Rangiku can you do me a favor for me?

Yes I can, especially if it's about going to Karin and winning her back. She became extremely happy to go back to world of the living and visiting the Kurosaki's. _I better fix this relationship before something bad happens or Karin decides to just move so fast. I doubt that will happen, after seeing how in love my captain and her were. They were so cute together, don't you agree Haineko?_

**They were so cute together. And I love how Hyōrinmaru likes her too. I'm surprise that he likes her because he is so hard to please sometimes. **

_I agree with you on that. I hope this favor is about Karin._

Rangiku?! Are you listening to me? I need to go to the world of the living and give Karin a letter for me. Can you do that for me?

Hai!

* * *

><p><strong>I believe I promised everyone a new chapterstory by now. I'm so sorry for the delay. ****I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Cliff hanger. Sorry if it's too short, I'm still getting use to writing again. I promise next chapter it will have Toshiro and Karin.  
><strong>


End file.
